Sept heures tapantes
by CVSM
Summary: Lorsque le sommeil ne vient pas, nous savons d'ores et déjà que le cerveau en est la raison. En cette nuit d'insomnie, Shikamaru se livra à une profonde introspection, qui parlera certainement à plus d'un.


Bonjour, bonsoir, ce one-shot me tient à cœur, car j'aborde une parcelle de ce que l'on vit en tant qu'adolescent. Je l'ai écrit pour mes amies, qui m'ont inspiré ce récit, mais ma pensée se tourne vers Chippulata, qui est la cause de tant d'émoi. Assez bavassé et bonne lecture.

Sept heures tapantes

Il est deux heures trente du matin, demain j'ai cours et je ne suis qu'à l'introduction de mes réflexions nocturnes. C'est vraiment galère de se dire que seul le sommeil peut apporter une tranquillité, mais évidemment c'est uniquement lorsque l'on peut dormir. Oui parce que ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que ces merveilleuses pensées décident si oui ou non, nous avons mérité de dormir. C'est drôle comme les choses peuvent être différentes. Par exemple on m'a toujours vu comme un cérébral, sachant analyser et réfléchir minutieusement à tout, ce qui, de leur dire, me permettrait de contourner l'inutile et d'aller à l'essentiel. Inversement mon ami Naruto a hérité d'une réflexion peu existante. Pas qu'il soit stupide -loin de là- mais comment dire ... il n'est pas toujours très fin. Notre différence qui, extérieurement est à mon avantage, cache une réalité accablante: Naruto peut concevoir le bonheur, moi pas. Perdu ?Je clarifie ne vous en faites pas. Après tout nous avons jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne, à sept heures tapantes. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, pourquoi Naruto y arrive-t-il et pas moi ? Je vais répondre simplement par: il ne réfléchit pas. Ça paraît bête dit comme ça et pourtant je suis la preuve vivante que réfléchir est une épée à double tranchant. Utilisons une métaphore pour démontrer notre réflexion. Imaginez une pièce, sans fenêtre ni porte, au centre plusieurs chaises sont entreposées en cercle. Vous êtes assis sur l'une de ces chaises et vous attendez, seul, dans cette pièce sans issues. Le truc ici c'est que vous ne restez jamais longtemps seul. Quelqu'un s'assoie sur une autre de ces chaises et, au lieu de se taire comme vous l'espérez, elle parle, encore et encore. De la première chose que vous avez vu en vous réveillant, de la frite anormalement grande que vous avez mangé pour votre pause déjeuner, de votre première fois sur un vélo, etc etc. C'est chiant n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'en plus de cette personne parlant sans arrêt, d'autres viennent se joindre et vous vous rendez compte que vous livrez un combat acharné et constant avec le pire adversaire qui puisse être imaginé : vous même. Joie ! Réfléchir ça craint. Parce que tout ce qu'on fait doit être contrôlé, réfléchi, plus rien n'est naturel et alors on perd toute trace de sincérité et de sérénité. Et bien sûr les autres ne comprennent pas, ou ne veulent pas comprendre. Ah oui parce que l'implication fait peur à ce qu'on dit. Donc, en conclusion, en plus d'être torturé par un esprit sadique, les autres nous fuient par peur d'étouffement. Comme si réfléchir était un handicap. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué à donner de l'attention. Bon sang mais faites un tant soit peu attention, ça se voit sur une tronche « attention mal-être présent » ou « la base virale de votre dépression a été mise en place ». Des gens se sentent seuls parce qu'on les a abandonnés. Lorsque je réfléchissais, je me sentais seul car personne n'essayait de comprendre pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Ils ont abandonné avant même d'essayer. Alors j'ai dû faire autrement. Je me suis intéressé aux choses, que ce soit à la lecture, à la musique, au dessin, à la physique quantique, à la plongée sous-marine, etc. Toute sorte de choses qui remplaçaient, bien que temporairement, ce vide sidéral rongeant incessamment chaque partie de mon corps. Je me nourrissais de savoir et de connaissances, associé à mon addiction à la cigarette et au café. Oui une belle épave, je suis aussi de cet avis. Alors vous voulez certainement savoir comment moi, Shikamaru Nara, j'ai pu me sortir de ce machiavélique cercle vicieux ? Version longue ou courte ?... Oui moi aussi j'ai du temps à perdre.  
Un soir après une fête bien -non très bien- arrosée, Naruto me déposa chez moi. A cet époque nous étions potes, mais sans réel attachement. Il m'avait gentiment raccompagné chez moi puis méchamment mis sous la douche froide. Je l'ai haï. Oh comme je l'ai haï ! Bref. Après ma torture glacée, je suis retourné dans le salon où monsieur blond stupide avait pris ses aises sur mon canapé. Je l'avais prié de déguerpir de chez moi, mais en vue de mon état, ma crédibilité était proche de zéro. Alors je me résignais à le rejoindre. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes sans parler, plongé de son côté dans l'inspection visuel de mon appartement et moi dans le terrible marécage qu'était mon cerveau. Cette nuit restera gravée à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, car ce soir là Naruto devint mon plus proche ami. Vous voulez savoir comment n'est ce pas ? Cet imbécile de Naruto me posa une question, que personne n'avait posé durant toute mon existence puérile. Il m'avait demandé à quoi je pensais. Je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite. Il patienta alors, et je me mis à parler. Pour une fois ce n'était pas ces personnes assises sur ces chaises mentales, c'était moi. Moi, mes paroles, mes pensées ordonnées pour la première fois. Quand j'eus finis, il inspira longuement, puis souffla. A sa tête, il se demandait certainement comment on pouvait penser autant, mais il ne dit rien. Il me regarda et me proposa de rencontrer ses amis. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que ses amis étaient eux aussi torturés par quelque chose et pourtant ils vivaient. Ils vivaient normalement. Certains travaillaient déjà, d'autres étaient mariés ou en couple depuis longtemps. Tous avaient réussi à aller de l'avant, malgré leur esprit, malgré l'adversité, malgré leurs sentiments. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux sur une nouvelle perspective de vie, je ne devais plus penser à ce que la vie m'avait donné, mais plutôt à ce que Moi j'apporterai à la vie. J'ai alors commencé à croire en la seule chose qui me faisait défaut depuis le début, j'ai cru en l'humanité. J'ai cru aux autres, j'ai fait confiance à ce que l'humain pouvait créer de bon et de juste, à ce que Je pouvais créer. Avant je me moquais des croyants et de leurs religions, mais eux avaient réussi là où j'avais toujours échoué: ils ont gardé la foi. La foi en toute chose, la foi en l'avenir, en ce qui arrivera et comment cela arrivera. On ne perd jamais complètement car à la fin on en tire une leçon. C'est dur et douloureux mais ça en vaut la peine. Si vous trouvez ça romancé, c'est que vous ne savez pas lire. Les choses vont au delà des mots, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Cependant, on ne peut vaincre les sentiments, ceux qui sont bons comme ceux qui sont mauvais. On doit juste faire le maximum. De quoi ? Me dites vous, mais on s'en fou ! Donnez simplement le maximum et à la fin vous ne compterez aucun regret. Je ne suis absolument pas le mieux placé pour faire la leçon, c'est vrai. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un génie, flegmatique simplement par flemmardise et honteusement ignorant de ce qu'est la réelle difficulté. Et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, du haut de mes 22 ans, après avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme Naruto, avoir trouvé ma voie en photographie et vivre avec la femme de ma vie, il m'arrive de ne pas dormir, car mes anciens démons refont surface. Que voulez vous je ne suis qu'un être humain. Je me relevai de mon lit en m'asseyant, une minute passa et mon réveil sonna sept heures tapantes.


End file.
